HARRY and Airanna POTTER and the PHILOSOPHERS stone
by Noelle97
Summary: What if harry potter had a twin sisiter what if Tonks was older and married lupin and had a girl what if Sirus had a girl and they all went to school together well read to find out plz review frist fan fiction i do plan on doing all books:) not that bad rating may change to t later on also my chapter are kinda long but its only because of all of the stuff i am putting in sorry
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of harry potter all right belong to JK rowlling sadly :( all stuff not in bold is what i have written**

**HARRY AND AIRANNA POTTER ****PHILOSOPHERS STONE**

**BOY AND GIRL WHO LIVED**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with that nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings,which made was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large . Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the Dursley's had a small son named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,and their greatest feat was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,but they hadn't met for several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husbandwere as unDursleyish**

**as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived on the street.**

**The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the potters away – they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair. None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half-past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

**He got into his car and backed out of Number Four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar. A cat reading a map.**

**For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again.**

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in the mirror. It as now reading the sign that said Privet Drive, no looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, **

**he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear to see people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people. He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. **

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and was wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this probably was some silly stunt-these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on a few minutes later, and Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. **

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

**This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bad, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"-yes, their son, Harry-"**

_**"what about there daughter airanna"**_

_**"ooo did u also here roxy black was there as well"**_

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home phone number before he thought better of it.**

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…no he was being stupied. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry **_**and a daughter named arianna **_**. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew and niece **_**were **_**called Harry **_**and Arianna **_**. He'd never even seen the boy **_**or girl**_**. It might have been Harvey, Harold . **_**Maybe Anna or Alex.**_

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks. He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone outside the door.**

**"Sorry,"**

**he grunted at the tiny old man, stumbled, and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. **

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day.**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley round the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. **

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of Number Four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood-was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings round it ears. "Shoo!: said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pulled himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (Shan't!).**

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in all directions since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattens."**

**The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorishire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, They've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people are celebrating Bonfire Night a week early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... **

**Mrs. Dursely came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err – Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the new," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars...and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know...her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as causally as he could, "Their son **_**and daughter - they'd**_** be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't **_**they**_**?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

**"What's the **_**boys**_** name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

_**"What about the girl, her name was anna correct?"**_

_**"no Arianna its such an old fashion name worse than the boys "**_

**"Oh yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairts to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did...if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly, but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come enar him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.**

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on-he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was. **

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting off into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting still as a statue. It's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

**The cat's tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. he was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the sliver of his hair and beard, whcih were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

**But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known" He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve time he clicked the Put-Outer,**

**until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which wre the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they couldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGongall."**

**He turned to simile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had around its eye. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**."All day? When you could have been celebrating? I muse have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." she jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars...Well, they're not completely stupid.**

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.**

**'I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "but that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A find thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disppeared at last, the Muggles found out about as all. I suppose he really has, gone Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbert lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbert lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbert lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.**

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbert lemons, seemed not to notice. "It gets all so confusing if we keep saying You-Know-Who."**

**"I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying **

**Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.**

**"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them"**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she like my new earmuffs."**

**.Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**"He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're-dead."**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James...I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.**

**"I know...I know.." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice tembled as she went on."That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son **_**and daughter **_**. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy**_** and girl**_**. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry **_**or arianna **_**Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."**

**"It's-it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done...all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill 2 babys? It's just astounding."**

**of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry **_**and Airanna **_**survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

_**"one more question dumbledor is it true that Roxy Black was with them " Asked a frightened McGonagall.**_

_**"Yes and it is true she survied as well " said Dumbledor**_

_**"well how did she Survive " Dumbledor seemed to ponder this.**_

_**"Voldmort must have gotten to Harry and Airanna first".**_

_**"Ok i was just woundering with all the storys going around" Said a relived McGonagall.**_

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry **_**and Airanna**_** to **_**There**_** aunt and uncle. They're the only family **_**they**_** has left now. **_**I also will bring Roxy here as well it seems after tonight she may not have much family left.**_

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at Number Four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets."**

**"It's the best place for **_**them**_**," said Dumbledore firmly. "**_**There **_**aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to **_**them**_** when **_**there**_** older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGunagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all of this in a letter? These people will never understand **_**them**_**! **_**they'll**_** be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Potters day in the future - there will be books written about **_**Them**_

**- every child in our world will know **_**There**_** name**_**s**_**!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any **_**childs**_** head."**

**.Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how **_**are they**_** getting here Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

**"Hagrid's bringing **_**them**_**."**

**'You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as the both looked up at the sky - and a huge motrcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.**

**He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five time as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild-long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved."I've got all **_**3 of them **_**, sir"**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got **_**Them**_** out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' round. **_**they fell alseep on the way here . little harry would not let go of Airanna and roxy would not let go of harry **_**. " Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy,fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair .**_** He had his arms around a baby girl with visable red hair. On the other side of the boy was a girl with black hair with her arms around him.**_

**over **_**Harrys and Airannas foreheads**_** they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "**_**they'll**_** have **_**those **_**scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

_**" I guess you were right about roxy she does not have a scar upon her head"Said Mcgonagal.**_

_**"Yes i thought my guess would be correct" Dumbledor said with the nod of a head.**_

**"Well - give **_**them**_** here, Hagrid-we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house. "Could I-could I say goodbye to **_**them**_**, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**.He bent his great, shaggy head over the **_**babys heads**_** and gave what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it-Lily an' James dead-an' poor little Harry **_**and Airanna **_** off ter live with Muggles-**_**and not metion now little roxy has to stay with them ."**_

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm a Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside **_**the babys**_** blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundles: Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations. "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice**_**, i'll be going home**_**. G'night Professor McGongall-Professor Dumbledore, sir"**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.**

**Professor McGonagall blew he nose in reply. Dumbledore walkied back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundles of blankets on the step of Number Four. A breeze ruffled the hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. **

**Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him**_** and the other holding Airanna **_**and he slept on, not knowing he **_**and his sister were **_**special, not knowing **_**They**_** was famous, not knowing**_** they **_**would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that **_**they **_**would spend the next few weeks beig prodded and pinched by there cousin Dudley...They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry **_**and Airanna**_** Potter - the **_**Children**_** who lived!"**

**plz review and tell me what u think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I do not own harry potter saldy i am only 15 and not old enough to have written it :(

**The Vanishing Glass**

**Nearly ten years had passed**

**since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew and niece and roxy on the front step, but Priven Drive had hardly changed at all**

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass Number Four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room which was almost exactly the same as it had been the night when Mr. Dursley had seen the fateful news report about the owls.**

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large, pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets-but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle on a carousal at the fair,**

**playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another **_**child**_** lived in the house, too.**

**Yet Harry **_**and Airanna **_**Potter **_**and Roxy black**_** was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. **_**There**_** Aunt Petunia was awak and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get Up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

_**"wow harry you have weird dreams" thought Airanna**_

_**"yeah i know should we wake roxy ?" Harry though right back **_

_**Harry and Airanna have a telpathic connection because they are twins they have never questioned it.**_

_**"Yeah we better " though airanna **_

_**"on the count of 3"**_

_**"1"**_

_**"2"**_

_**"3"**_

_**"WAKE UP ROXY " Shouted Harry and Airanna**_

_**"Oy I was sleeping " yawned a very mad roxy.**_

_**"yeah we Know but now your awake " laughed Airanna **_

_**"oh very funny well tommrow I will wake you up with some water " Roxy replied as she smirked.**_

_**Just then **_**there aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry **_**and Airanna **_

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

_**"he didn't say anything you over grown horse" replied Roxy**_

_**" What did you say you ungreatfull little girl" snappend Aunt pertiuna**_

_**"I SAID HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU OVER GROWN HORSE" yelled Roxy**_

_**"That it No bacon for you " Replied aunt horse which was roxy nicname for her**_

_**After that Petuina left leaveing The trio to talk.**_

_**"no bacon I swear this is child abuse " said a very ticked Roxy**_

_**"well maybe if you didn't say anything you would ahve some " said harry but after resiving a glare from roxy said "But what you sai was right and quite funny " said harry nervously.**_

_**"harry harry harry you are so easy to scare" said Airanna laughing**_

_**"whatever i am going to go cook"said harry**_

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed, and after pulling spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he**_** his sister and roxy slept it was very big but still not as nice as a bedroom.**_

**While he was dressed The two girls truned away then he went down to the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was mystery to Harry, was Dudley was very fat and hated exercise-unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, **

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**But then of couarse His second favorit punching bag was airanna but sadly he could catch her but some how always manges to get away . No one messed with Roxy because if you did it was certain death because she was strong and a very good prankster. But Airanna was also a good prankster but she was silent and you never know when she was strike.**

**Harry had a think face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the time Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

_**Airanna had a thinner face , knobby knee, firey red hair and brown eyes. She did not need glasses**_

_**Roxy have a thin face , was pretty tall, had wavey black hair and grey eyes. Her eyes would somtimes go white when she was in a daze.**_

**The only thing Harry and**_** Airanna **_**liked about there own appearances were very thin scars on there foreheads that were shaped like a bolts of lightning. they had had it as long as they could remember, and the first question they could ever remember asking there Aunt Petunia was how they had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

_**When Roxy had asked were her parents were all Aunt petunia would say was **_

_**"Your mother is dead and your father is in jail were somday you might end up as well "she would say**_

**"And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions-that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply few that way-all over the place. **

**It was then that Airanna and roxy entered the kitchen. They were talking about somthing that no one could here but them . they wore evil smirks on there faces.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen and then had triped and fell into a dog dish full of water that was marked harry,roxy,airanna drinking cup for night time use he slowly stud and and gave a dirty look to the now snickering Roxy and burst into a fit yelling " M MUM Roxxy and A Arinna Made me fall" he started crying . It took promising Dudley there breakfeast to clam him down.**

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his think, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel-**

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

_**While Airanna said he looked more like a overgrown naked mole rat that wore pants and shirts **_

_**Roxy then Yelled at them.**_

_**Beacuse that was and insult to pigs and naked mole rats everywere.**_

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's presents, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley going red in the face. Harry, who could seen a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over While dudly threw his fit to get more presents Airanna and roxy were talking to harry.**

**"HARRY I AM SO HUNGRY PLZZ GIVE ME BACON I NEED FOOD" Whinned Roxy**

**"Roxy when are you not hungry" say Harry**

**"When these people feed me ugh i swear one of these day i am just going to go scream in the street child abuse child abuse and maybe i can get some food " said Roxy**

**"oh Roxy you know no one would belive us trust me i am hungry to but maybe mrs. figg will feed us " said Airanna.**

**After they had talked and dudly had opened his presesnts But then Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

**She jerked her head in Harry,Airanna and Roxys direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but the Trios hearts gave a great leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, The trio were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two street away. **

**They hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made them look at the photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Trio as though they'd planned this. **

**They knew they ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broke her leg, but it wasn't easy when they reminded themselfs it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"we could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**"But she does not hate him as much as she does the girls"said Petunia**

**"Well I don't like her either she is fat ugly and made her dog chase me and harry around the yard" Yelled Roxy**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia**

**You could just leave us here," Harry and Airanna put in hopefully (they'd be able to watch what they wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"WE won't blow up the house," said Harry and Airanna, but they weren't listening.**

**"No we would just set it on fire , then chop down the door and take a.." Whatever **

**roxy was going to say was cut off by Petunia"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,"... and leave them in the car.**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." said Vernon**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying-it had been years since he'd really cried-but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums," don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I… don't… want… them… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "they always sp-spoil everything!" He shot the Trio a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms**

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. **

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit he cam in he winked at Roxy who looked green. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

**Half an hour later, Harry,Airanna, and Roxy who couldn't believe There luck, were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in there life.**

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken the Trio aside **.

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll all be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." " that goes for your 2 girls as well any funny busniess and its the cupboard no school prevliges.**

"**Were not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**"Yeah we are harless angel who can do no worng" Roxy and Airanna said in thhere best angel faces.**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them . No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around them and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Roxy into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

**The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Roxy. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to Her great relief, Roxy wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, Airanna gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Airanna's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.**

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Airanna headmistress telling them Airanna had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Airanna supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, there cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Roxy, the bank, and Airanna were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. While Airanna and Roxy looked mad**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**"OMG LOOK A FLYING MOTORCYCLE" screamed Roxy**

**"Shut up you stupid girl " said Uncle Vernon**

**If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than Hary , Airanna and Roxy asking questions, it was Them talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon-they seemed to think they might get dangerous ideas.(which when it comes to roxy and somtimes airanna could be true)**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry, Airanna , and Roxy what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought them each a cheap lemon ice pop. **

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

_**"Harry that is an insult to the gorrila " airanna thought**_

_**"oh sorry gorlilla for giveing you such a horrid insult happy now" harry thought back **_

_**"yepp"airanna though popping the p on the end**_

**The trio had the best morning they'd had in a long time. they was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting them.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. **

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

**"Don't poke the glass and bug the poor creature " said Airanna who was a huge animal lover**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry and Airanna moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. They wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least they got to visit the rest of the house. **

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's and Airannas . **

**It winked.**

**They stared. Then thye looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. only Roxy was there but didn't mind what they were doing . they looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **"**I get that all the time."**

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." Airanna said to the snake **

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" asked Airanna**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Airanna read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

**Airanna quickly got out of the way but harry did not pick up the hint.**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

**This action made harry , airanna , and Roxy angry**

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened-one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." **

**Then the snake went past Airanna " Have a pleasnt day amiga thank you and thank your friend as well"**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harryand Airanna were talking to it, weren't you, Guys?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry ,Roxy, and Airanna . He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go-cupboard-stay-no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy**

**They lay in There dark cupboard much later, wishing they had a watch. they didn't know what time it was and they couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, they couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

**they'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they'd been a baby and harrys and Airannas parents had died in that car crash. they couldn't remember being in the car when there parents had died Neither could Roxy because she had been told she was in the car as well. Sometimes, when Harry strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. While Airanna Could rember a women say somthing but she could not make out what.**

**There aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course they were forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When they had been younger, Harry ,Airanna and Roxyhad dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take themaway, but it had never happened; **

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes they thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know them. **

**Very strange strangers they were, too. **

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to Harry and Airanna once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and DudleyBut when he looked at Roxy he shuddered. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at Airanna once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken Harrys hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second the trio tried to get a closer look**

**At school, the tro had no one but themselves . Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated the odd Potters in his baggy old clothes and broken glassesand her worn dresses but no one ever made fun of Roxy because she could break there necks and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own harry potter cause if I did it fred would be alive **

**The Letters from No One**

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned the trio their longest-ever punishment By the time they were allowed out of there cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his new racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Frigg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

**Harry, Arianna and Roxy were glad when school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Potter Hunting. They did try Roxy hunting once but weirdly enough somehow they all passed out and woke up with blue hair and pink faces **

**This was why Harry, Arianna and Roxy spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where they could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came they would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in there life, they wouldn't be with Dudley.**

**Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smelting's**

**Arianna and Roxy found this name very funny and when the durleys were holding a backyard event they snuck up to Dudley's room with black paint changed all things that said smelting's to Smell-Things . Harry had kept watch the whole time. They were given two weeks of punishment in the cupboard but they thought it was worth it for the looks on the Durslys faces.**

**The trio , on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local public school.**

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet at Stonewall," he said, "Want to practice later?".**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. **

**"The poor toilet's "said Airanna**

"**Never had anything"**

"**As horrible your head down it"**

"**It might be sick." Finished harry and Arianna together . At this Roxy was laughing **

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**Today, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.** **They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking.**

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak.**

**Airanna snorted**

**Roxy was covering her mouth an was rolling on the floor**

**Harry thought two of his ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when The trio went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. Harry and Airanna went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

**"What's this?" they asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared ask a question.**

**"It's your school uniform," she said.**

**Airanna looked in the bowl again. "Oh,"s he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you three. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Roxy seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

**They sat down at the table and tried not to think about how they were going to look on his first day at Stonewall High-like they was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform.**

**Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**The heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"Make Airanna get it."**

"**How about you get it yourself you fat whale " said Roxy**

"**Yeah you could use a walk , and a run . You know what you need to go to a gym and lay off the cake actually" said Airanna**

"**brilliant "whispered Roxy**

**"Never mind you two Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Five things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry, Airanna and Roxy.**

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him.**

**Who would? He had no friends,**

**no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed to him so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Airanna letter read**

**Surrey**

**Mrs. A. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**Roxys letter also read**

**Mrs. R. black**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Harry handed roxy and Airanna there letters . Roxy did the same thing as hair and started while Airanna hid it in her shirt.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

"**ooo is she in critical condition " asked Roxy hopefully yet shocked because she had a letter**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry and Roxy got something!"**

**Harry and Roxy were on the point of unfolding there letters , which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of there hands by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's mine and Roxys!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letters open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights.**

**And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab one of the letter sto read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that the trio and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored.**

**He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"**I would also love to read my letter as it is my POPERTY YOU FAT WHALE" Roxy shouted **

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**Airanna and roxy both shouted "TAKE COVER HE IS ABOUT TO BLOW" they dived for the flour.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"**we told you so" said Arianna as her and Roxy got up**

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, Then came back and did the same to Airanna and Roxy then slammed the kitchen door behind them.**

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, But then Roxy slapped him and he ran upstarts crying**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address-how could they possibly know where he sleeps?**

**You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching-spying-might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer….**

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having them in the house, Petunia!**

**Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"**wait a minute Here is Roxys and Harry's letters but were is Airannas". Asked Vernon**

"**I Don't know" said petunia**

"**maybe she won't get her's until later" **

"**ok then" said Vernon**

**Airanna quickly ran to the cupboard to hid her letter and promised harry and Roxy not to read it til they had theres.**

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited the trio in cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter?" said Harryand Roxy at the same time**

**the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had our cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er-yes, Harry Airanna and roxy about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking…you're really getting a bit big for it…**

**we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

"**NO why? Who is writing us you never do anything nice what is the catch?" said Roxy**

"**yeah who is writing them ?" asked Airanna**

"**I Don't know now where is your letter girl I know you got one" Vernon said angrily**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about now harry Roxy let's move our stuff" She said and ran to the upstair bedroom with the letter hidden under her shirt.**

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit in his first bedroom.**

**It only took them one trip upstairs to move everything they owned from the cupboard to this room.**

**The room had to beds so Airanna and Roxy would share one , While harry got the other.**

**Harry sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, the working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. Until Airanna read them all . She asked Roxy but all she said was **

"**Books are veil evil thing that I will never touch unless I have to thank you very much"**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want them in there…I need that room…make them get out…."**

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Roxy had felt the same way.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse room, and he still didn't have his room back.**

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd threw the letters in the cupboard .**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post came, they made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way up the hall. Then he shouted, "There's More letter for Roxy , Harry oh And Airanna this time."With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letters from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. Roxy had tried to trip them but failed.**

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick,**

**Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with the trios letters clutched in his hand.**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he and his sisiter and sisiter in everything but blood had moved out of there cupboard and they seemed to know they hadn't received there first letters. Surely that meant they would try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

**Which he had told Airanna and Roxy**

"**harry leave me out of it" said Arianna**

"**mehe tu" mumbled Roxy who was trying to sleep**

**Then airanna fell asleep as well.**

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning.**

**Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat-something alive!**

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

"**OMG YOU STEPPED ON HIS FACE" Screamed Roxy is Delight.**

"**what are you doing I thought you were asleep " asked harry**

"**I was but then I heard a noise and came down don't worry Airanna is still sleeping" Explained Roxy.**

**He shouted at Harry and Roxy for about half an hour and then told harry to go make a cup of tea. Then told Roxy to go to bed. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"**I'm not sure that'll work Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,"said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake**

**Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for the trio. As they couldn't go through the mail slot, they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to the trio found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"**Who one earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry, Arianna and Roxy in amazement.**

"**ooo I don't Know maybe a zoology magazine" said Airanna**

"**Yeah the letter probably asks for an interview asking us what we did when we found our we lived with the biggest land mammal in the world." Suggested Roxy**

"**I know I would say I was quite shocked when I discovered the Dudly the boy who way ad much as 10 elephants "said Airanna in her most serious tone. Then they left the room laughing there buts off harry soon followed clearly amused.**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head.**

**Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets.**

**The Dursleys ducked but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one-**

**"Out! OUT!"**

**While Roxy was chasing them trying to grab one .**

**Airanna simply picked to off the flour and slipped them into her shirt when no one was looking.**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. He did the same with Roxy and Airanna**

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling out great tufts out of his moustache at the same the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head. for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. They drove. And they drove.**

**Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off . . . shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling.**

**He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with three beds and damp, musty sheets. Airanna and Roxy shared a bed.**

**Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering….**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.**

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter , Mrs. A. Potter and a Mrs. R. Black Only I got about an 'under of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letters so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview**

**Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Then handed a letter that said **

**Mrs. A. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview**

**Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

** And finally**

**Mrs. R. Blacks**

**Room 17**

**Railview**

**Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

"**no Daddy went mad a long time ago icle duddykins."said Harry and Airanna**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday-and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television-then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry and Arianna's eleventh birthday. Of course, there's or Roxy's birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given Arianna coat hanger and Harry a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day. **

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces.**

**After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding,led the way to the broken-down inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms and a living room with a couch. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood.**

**Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

**Harry and Airanna privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"**you and Roxy take the the couch" harry thought**

"**fine " airanna replied **

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten small bed and Roxy and Arianna got the couch.**

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise?**

**Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine-maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him-**

"**do it do it do it " thought Arianna**

"**yeah on one ok "thought harry right back**

**Three…two…one…**

"**HAPPY BITHDAY AIRANNA AND HARRY POTTER " screamed Roxy**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring that the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE1

AUTHORS NOTE

HI I KNOW I AM NEW AND JUST STARTED BUT AFTER WRITING THE NEXT CHATER AND DIGANON ALLY THEY ARE LIKE WORD FOR WORD OTHER THAN FEW CHANGES SO I AM GOING TO SKIP THEM AND JUST HAVE MY CHRCTERS TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED SORRY


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER :I do not own harry potter cause if I did fred would never have died but he did so yeah

CHAPTER 4

**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters part1**

**The trios last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of them he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut them in his cupboard, force them to do anything, or shout at them -in fact, they didn't speak to them at all.**

**Arianna, Harry and Roxy talked about everything that has happened in the last month so they could get there story straight for their future friends if they had any.**

"**Ok so a dude knocks down our door and tells us were wizards" Arianna said**

"**CHECK" screamed Roxy**

"**Then the Giant told us his name was hagrid then he told us are parents were murdered by voldmort and that Roxy's mom died in battle and her name was Marlene and are parents' names were James and lily "said harry**

"**CHECK" screamed Roxy again**

"**He also told us I look like mum with daddy's eye and you look like daddy with mums eyes." Said Arianna**

"**Check" said Roxy not so loud this time**

"**Then he took all three of us to get school supplies . then we went to Gringots and found out me and Arianna are rich and so is Roxy"**

"**Check" Roxy said**

"**Then he got us 3 owls which I named lily , harry named Hedwig and Roxy named Marlene" said Arianna**

"**Check" said Roxy broadly**

"**Then Roxy got 6 books on how to prank people magically and she got a bunch of prank supplies and I did as well " said Arianna**

"**Check" Roxy said as she smirked evilly**

"**Then we ran into that stupid kid at madam malkins man he was a richly little snobby and is on my to prank forever list for the way he treated you 2" said Roxy evilly**

"**Then we went to olivanders wand shop were we found out me and Arianna wand are the brother wand of Voldmorts." Said harry**

"**Check" said Arianna**

"**Hey that's my thing" said Roxy**

"**Well now it both of us" Arianna said as Roxy pouted**

"**Then Roxy officially decided tocall voldmort voldyshorts" said harry as he snorted at the name **

"**CHECK" said Roxy proudly " ok that's it we got our story straight " said harry**

**A few day after their conversation they thought they'd better speak to their aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day,** **so they went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. Harry cleared his throat to let them know they was in there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

**"Er - Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

**"Er - we need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

**"Would it be all right if you gave us a lift?"**

**Grunt.**

**Harry supposed that meant yes.**

**"Thank you."**

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

**" Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"**NO Flying carpets are illegal to use "said Arianna knowledgably she memorized all the school books by heart and a few extra she bought.**

**"Where is this school, anyway?" asked Uncle Vernon**

"**Scotland" answered Arianna**

**All right, we'll take you to King's Cross.**

**We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

**"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tale removed before he goes to Smelting's."**

**Arianna shot Harry and Roxy a look that said add hagrid giving Dudley a pig tale to their story.**

**Harry woke up at five o'clock the next morning as did Arianna and surprisingly Roxy. and were too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. They got up and pulled on muggle stuff because they didn't want to walk into the station in his wizards' robes -they'd just change on the train**

**They left for Kings cross at 9:00.** **They reached King's Cross at half past ten.**

**Uncle Vernon dumped the trios trunks onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for them.** **Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

"**Well, there you are, kiddys. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle,** **but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"** **He was quite right. There was a huge big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle nothing at all.** **Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was they going to do?**

"**well that was obvious they were going to do that now lets go find the platform shall we " said Roxy**

**In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry and Airanna were now trying hard not to Roxy was just fine. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, they had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; they was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunks they(beside Roxy) could hardly lift,** **a pockets full of wizard money, and three large owls**

**.** **At that moment a group of people passed just behind them and they caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"- packed with Muggles, of course -"**

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. But no Quite as Fiery as Airannas.**

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl.**

**Heart hammering, Harry , Airanna and Roxy pushed there carts after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed,** **who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go . . ."**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny,** **All right, Percy, you go first."** **What looked like the oldest boy, and in Roxys opinion quite handsome boy , marched forward toward platforms nine and ten. Harry and Airanna watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

"**oh I get it watch me do it got it " said Roxy**

**Roxy than kindly went up to the dumpy sort of women with red hair**

"**um exuse me miss" asked Roxy**

"**oh Yes deary " responded the kind Women**

"**um how do you get on the platform do you just walk threw or.." Roxy was saying**

"**Yes dear frist time to Hogwarts " she asked **

"**yes me and my Friend who are like my brother and sister " Roxy rsponed kindly**

"**well dear all you have to do it run through the barrier don't worrie it ron first year to " said the women**

"**oh alright thank you very much" thanked Roxy**

**The women then let Roxy g threw the barrier frist she then ran through it and got to the other side it felt weird going threw the wall she thought**

**Froma bit away Harry and Airanna watched Roxy talk to the women and disappear threw the Barrier.**

**"George, you next," the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not George, I'm Fred," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm Fred?"**

"**Sorry, Fred ,dear."**

**"Only joking, I am George," said the boy, Arianna giggled as they got closer the boy she identified as George truned around and winked at her and off he went.**

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier - he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anymore.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

**"Excuse me," Harry and Airanna said to the plump woman.**

**"Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts?" Ron's new, too."**

"**yes you See are friend was over here a second ago but we still don't.." Airanna said**

**"How to get on the platform?" she said kindly and Harryand Airanna nodded.**

"**Yes your Friend asked the same thing did you 3 grow up together**

"**Yes" nodded harry**

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it. that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er - okay" said Harry and airanna.**

**They started to walk toward it. People jostled them on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry and airanna walked more quickly. They was going to smash right into that barrier and then they'd be in trouble -** **leaning forward on there cart, they broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - they wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - they was a far away - they closed his eyes ready for the crash - It didn't come . . .** **A scarlet engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry and Arianna looked behind them and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. They had done it.**

**Meanwhile Roxy was…**

"**ok I just made it threw no to wait for them"said Roxy to her self**

"**a minute passed and the did not come**

"**oh well they will make it I better get my train on the trunk then come back and wait" she said**

**She then was having trouble getting the trunk on the train when the Elder red head boy came to help her**

"**Hey do you need help " the red headed boy asked**

"**Yes please " said Roxy**

**He helped her get it on the train easy**

"**thank you… umm" Roxy was saying**

"**Percy weasly miss "Percy said**

"**Black Roxy black " Roxy said**

"**That's nice to meet you and if you need help I am a perfect" said Percy **

"**oh you're a perfect interesting although I may not know you don't let the power got o your head well I am going to go look for my friends bye" Roxy said with a wink and she walked away leaving Percy a bit flushed**

**Meanwhile **

**Harry and Arianna pushed there carts off down the platform in search of Roxy they passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

**"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give as a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid off a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

**Harryand airanna pressed on through the crowdthey could not find Roxy so they looked for a seat instead. They found an empty compartment near the end of the train. They put Hedwig and lily inside first and then started to shove and heave there trunk toward the train door. they tried to life it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice they dropped it painfully on harrys foot.**

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

**"Yes, please," Harry and Airanna said as harry panted**

**'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

**With the twins' help, Harry's and Arianna's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, pushing away his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

**"Blimey," said the other twin, "Are you -?"**

**"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"Harry Potter," chorused the twins**

"**that must mean that your"**

**pointing to airanna"Airanna Potter" Said the twin she new was George**

**Just then Rxy spotted them**

"**nope there Harlond and Ann porter" she said sarcastcly**

**The twins laughed at her joke. **

"**And who are your "said the first twin**

"**may we ask young lady"said the other**

"**I am Roxy Black Airanna and harry sister in everything but blood and what with you red head and calling me a lady" Roxy said as the twin snorted**

"**Well I am fred" said the firstt twin**

"**and I am George" said the other**

"**No your George and your fred I heard your mom call your names before I got to the platform" Arianna said confidently**

"**how did you tell us aprt are own mom can barley do it " said George **

"**I will never tell you" said airanna**

"**yeah once I tried to get her to help me with this one prank and she did btu she never told me how she did it " said Roxy mock sadly**

"**well then I guess I will never no my lady" he then took airanna hand and kissed it and made her blush ruby red.**

"**you're a prankster miss black " Siad Fred**

"**yep she is the best in are old school next to my sister" snorted Harry**

"**well how would you like to sit with us miss black "said fred**

"**ok" said Roxy**

**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mum."**

"**would you come with us Roxy " asked George**

"**sure" said roxy "see you harry and airanna at Hogwarts**

**With a last look at Harry and Airanna , the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family Airanna did as the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose."**

**"Mum - geroff." He wriggled free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the snorted at that**

"**mother this is Roxy black she will be sitting with us on the trains o we brought her with us over here" said Fred**

"**oh well ok hello Roxy its nice to know your name did your friends get on ok "**

"**yes mama" Roxy slouted this made Fred and George laugh**

**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight.**

**He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny red-and-gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -" He stopped and looked at roxy **

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"**

**"Or twice -"**

**"A minute -"**

**"All summer -"**

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect. Roxy snorted**

"**Did you find that funny Roxy " Percu asked **

"**Yes also you sould really take my advice and not let your new found power go to your head prefect percy " Roxy said**

**Arianna Snorted at that comment while harry laughed**

"**what advice " George asked**

"**tell you on the train" Roxy whispered **

**"How come Percy get's new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

**"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves.** **If I get one more owl**

**telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet**

"**that was a bad idea mrs. Weasly never give pranksters ideas**

"**what do you mean deary" asked mrs. Weasly.**

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.**

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

**"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

**"Shut up," said Ron again.**

**He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

**"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

**"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Harry Potter!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please. . . ."**

**Airanna shot harry a oh someone got a crush look after seeing harry blush.**

"**weAlso met Airanna potter and if I do say so myself I would say George here was quite taken with her" Fred said as George blushed and Roxy snorted**

"**I do say fred I think my sister in all but blood was quite taken with George as well did you se her face it was really red " roxy said playing along**

"**shut up fred and you to Roxy I guess you must be a prankster" laughed a still blushing George**

**Air was now blush while harry was singing**

"**Airanna got a crush Airanna got a crush" over and over again till she hit him**

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked them. Saw there scar. There really there - like lightning."**

"**wow re they really that famous " asked Roxy**

"**deary did you say you grew up with them "**

"**yes we lived together" said airanna**

**To be continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer " I sadly do not own harry potter because if I did Fred would not die

**The Journey from Platform Nine And Three-Quarters Part **

**Last time..**

"**didn't you say you grew up with them dear" said Mrs. Weasly **

"**yes I lived with them" replied Roxy**

"**YOU DID WHAT ARE THEY LIKE" screamed Ginny**

"**um I got to get on the train nice to meet you and I might owl you Ginny" said Roxy now freighted by the look of Ginny weasly **

"**Yes lets go " said a now laughing Fred**

**Arianna snorted then harry started singing**

"**Arianna got a crush Arianna got a crush.." then Arianna hit him with her book on pranking**

"**I do not I was embarrassed alight I do not like him "**

**Just then he door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in.**

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

**Harry and Arianna shook there heads and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and Arianna and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

" **Now as I was saying Arianna got a crush Arianna got a crush"**

"**That it "Arianna than jumped on harry but then the door opened again reveling Roxy and the Twins**

"**Um I leave you alone for a few minutes and you start killing each other wonder full what happened" asked Roxy**

**"Hey , Ron." Said Fred**

"**hey and Roxy is it, harry was singing something about Arianna like someone and she tackled him" replied Ron. Roxy glared harry and then laughed**

"**Harry, Harry, Harry there are no younger guys here I know for a fact Arianna likes guy younger than her" said Roxy Arianna threw a book a her . Roxy ducked and it hit Fred**

"**Wow you got an arm that hurt here's your book "said Fred**

"**Oh Fred look at the title" said George**

"**Yes pranking threw out the ages lovely book wound't you agree George"**

"**Yes I do"**

"**Well that leaves us with a question"**

"**Yes does Miss Arianna potter like pranking"**

"**And if so"**

"**Would you like to join us in are compartment with your friend" They finshed together**

"**Yes I would anything to get away from Harry and yes I love pranking I just do it more unnoticed" replied Arianna**

**They got up and left Harry and Ron in the compartment**

**"So you really are Harry Potter and that was your sister Arianna **

**Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

**Harry nodded.**

**"So that' where You-Know-Who -" Ron said as he pointed to Harrys scar.**

**"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron as interesting as Ron found him.**

**"Er - yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

**"So you must know loads of magic already."**

"**nope not much we can't do it outside of school and we don't get wand til we are 11" said Ron**

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

**"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -**

**Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good grades and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep."**

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly every wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being a prefect, but the couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl.**

**After all, he'd never had any money in his life until month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

**". . . and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort -"**

**Ron gasped.**

**"What?" said Harry**

**"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed.**

**I'd have thought you, of all people -"**

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the same," said Harry, "I just know you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. . . . I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class I know for a fact my sister will be in the top she read her school books a lot and Roxy should do well in defense she read those books tones of times while I only read a few" **

**"You won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Meanwhile **

**The twins has just opened the door to their compartment reveling a boy with dread lock hole some type of spider.**

"**Lee this is Roxy black a 1****st**** year prankster " said Fred**

"**And this is Arianna Potter another prankster" said George**

"**Arianna potter as in thee Arianna potter no way nice to meet you" Said a shocked lee **

"**Arianna and Roxy this is are Friend Lee Jordon" The twin said together **

"**nice to meet you lee nice tarantula I love spider but Arianna on the other hand well let just say this one time Arianna was trying to …" greeted and explained Roxy**

"**SHUT UP ROXY" yelled Arianna as Roxy hid behind fred**

"**Oh and not to mention Arianna has a nasty temper don't mess with it butif I do say so myself harrys is 10 times worse" said Roxy**

"**Good to know " said lee and the twins as they shudder back at Airanna glare**

**They then sat down and started talking.**

"**so Arianna why did you tackle your brother we weren't listening " said Fred and George**

" **Uh nothing it was nothing just he was bugging me in all I love him but man can harry annoy me" explained Arianna **

" **oh Boys why she jumped on his back was because he must of thought she thought George was cute which I know is not the case because she only likes younger guys " said Roxy playfully**

"**Thanks roxy " Arianna said as she smacked Roxy**

"**Oh sorry bout that didn't know your brother would tease you enough for you to tackle him " said a now luaghin George**

"**its cool so I am guessing that you guys are pranksters ? " asked Airanna**

"**Yes yes we are " said fred**

"**the best" said George**

"**the school "**

"**has"**

"**ever"**

"**seen " they finished together**

"**oh I see well …" Arianna was about to say something when the compartment door open reviling the kid they saw at Diegan Ally**

" **So it true Harry and Airanna potter have come to Hogwarts well let me introduce my self my name is Malfoy Draco malfoy.**

**Roxy and the twin snorted**

"**think my name is funny do you" replied Draco**

" **No just your face and your bodie guards" replied Roxy**

"**And may I ask your name" asked Draco rudely**

" **Fine my name is Roxy black" replied Roxy**

" **Oh and I assume you to " He said pointing at the twin "are Weaslys well Arianna you see in the wizarding world you will see that some families are better than other you don't wanna go talking to people like the weaslys or blood traitor who are is askban daughters" Replied malfoy to Arianna**

"**Um yeah I think I can do that on my own so plz leave the this department before I make you myself oh and never insult Roxy again or you will wake up 6 feet under ground with no wand" replied an angry Arianna**

" **Yeah leave you stupid ferret before we make you" Replied Roxy**

" **You should keep your mouth shut black or you will end up with yur dad and same to you Airanna you will end up like your parent and I am sure your brother will ignore you once he is my friend" Said malfoy then he and his body guards left**

" **As if harry would be his friend" said Roxy**

"**You two"**

" **are underlie"**

"**fantastically amazing" Said the twins**

"**why thank you boy and what did he mean by m dad being is jail" Asked Roxy**

" **Uh we don't know you could always ask a teacher later or are brother Percy but I don't know he is a prat" Replied Fred**

" **He didn't seem that bad to me when he helped me with my luggage " replied Roxy**

"**maybe it was because he just met you he is usually a prat " replied Fred**

"**oh by the way what was your advice to him anyway" replied George**

"**oh I said not to let his new fund power go to his head then I winked he trned pink and I left " said Roxy as if it was nothing**

"**Are brother Percy Blushed you have Done the impossible miss Black " lughed the twin and lee as well as Arianna**

"**Why are you laughing "asked Roxy**

"**Well I saw Percy earlier as well he did not seem like the type and in my opinion it seems like you kind like him" whispered Arianna Roxy went pink **

"**Well me and Arianna are going to go check on harry see ou later on and what house are you three in anyway before we go" asked Roxy as she coved Arianna mouth**

"**Gryffindor' replied all 3 boys at once**

"**That does sound like the best house well see ya "replied Roxy**

"**We hope you're in it to the twin called back as they left.**

**MeanWhile**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.** **He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and sliver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry but the woman didn't have any Mars Bars. When she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans,** **Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs,** **Pumpkin Pasties,** **Cauldron Cakes,** **Licorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven sliver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving," said Harry taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."**

**"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"**

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us." "Go one, have a pasty," said Harry**

**It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron holding up the pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

**"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven' got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.**

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.**

**"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippia - thanks -"**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,**

**Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945,**

**for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood,**

**and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel**

**Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling**

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her . . . do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped**

**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"**

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcraft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans**

**"You have to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

"**And how would George know that" Arianna said coming into the compartment with Roxy**

"**you know I don't know and hi I am Ron weasly by the way" replied Ron**

" **And now I have met 3 weaslys and Roxy you have met 4 how many are there of you" Arianna said amused**

"**7 6 brothers and 1 sister" replied Ron as he was laughing**

"**Actually I have met 5 weaslys I met his sister" replied Roxy " oh and nice to meet you Ron"**

"**umm harry how much candy did you buy " asked Airanna**

"**A Lot you can have some " harry said so Roxy ate the licorice wands while Arianna have some of Bertie's botts every flavored beans.**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine,** **and was even brave enough to try a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting river, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the found-faced boy harry and Arianna had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?**

**"When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

**"He'll turn up," said Airanna.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him . . ."**

**He left.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

"**Yeah we could feed scabbers to my owl marlene if you like" replied Roxy asshe hated rats**

"**hmmm Maybe I will let you we could call it an accident" replied ron**

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

**"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look . . ."**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looked wand. It was chipped in places and something was was glinting at the end.**

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out.**

**Anyway -"**

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had 2 girls with him. they was already wearing there new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," one of the girls said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"**yeah have you "said a girl with Bubble gum pink hair and Brown eyes she has a kinder voice**

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girls wern't listening, they were both w looking at the wand in his hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

**"Er - all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

**The pink headed girl snorted along with Roxy**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the gril. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, ( "I did that to said Airanna" who was likeing this girl")** **of course, I just hope it will be enough -I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

**She said this all very fast.**

**'I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

**"Harry Potter," said Harry.**

"**I am Arianna Potter" said Arianna**

**"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you Two,** **of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."**

**"Are we?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"**yes harry we are " said Airanna**

"**oh ok and who are " replied Hermione**

"**I am Roxy black" replied Roxy" who is your friend Hermione"**

"**Oh my name is Emily Lupin" Replied Emily**

"**who did your hair get like that" Asked Roxy**

"**oh I am a Metamorphosis and I can change my hair eye and shape it I please my mom is one two" said Emily**

"**cool" replied Ron and Roxy**

"**Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Said Hermione **

**Andthey left, taking the toadless boy with them.**

**"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

"**that's not nice I am going to go help them see you at the station hmpy" replied Airanna**

**Then Airanna left looking very mad she then met Hermione and Emily**

"**hey can I help you … " looking at the toadless boy**

" **yes and my name is Neville longbottom" he said**

"**Oh Hermione tip for the future never use big word infront of my brother and possibly my brother friend ron as well" Airanna said as she laughed**

" **Ok I will have to rember that " replied Hermione**

**They soon reached the station after malfoy meet harry he told him to back off and Roxy used jelly leg on him as he left. And they decided not to feed Marlene scabbers**

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles while Roxy looked just fine. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air.**

**Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry and Airanna?" Harry saw his sister behind him with Hermione and emily**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer stop, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipped and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be think trees there.**

**Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

**Then Roxy, Emily , Airanna and a boy got in another boat.**

**"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass.**

**.** **Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff;**

**Sadly Roxy was not listening and her Airanna and Emily fell in the water the boy sisting with them laughed and helped them back in**

"**hahahah that was funny hi my name is Dean " replied Dean**

"**Emily"**

"**Roxy'**

"**Arianna"**

**. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle,** **until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.** **"Oy, you there! Is their your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.**

**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stairs and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

**"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author note:

I will not be writing the rest of this story instead i will be doinga a reading the book sorry instead, but i will be doing a reading the books stroy with this story i started writing first chapter will be up by the end of the day sorry


End file.
